An electromechanical watch may include an electronic unit for receiving radio frequency positioning signals or transmitting data signals, or also for controlling several watch functions. This type of watch may be provided with a colour display device, which requires the use of a rechargeable battery. A connection element may be arranged in the watch, in conjunction with said battery, so as to connect said connection element to a charging apparatus in order to charge the battery or transfer data. The connection element may take the form of a USB connector for connection to a computer or a wall-mounted charger. A male USB connector may be located at the fastening end of a watch bracelet strand, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,006,408 B2. It is generally difficult to protect or conceal this type of USB connector, which is a drawback.
In this regard, CN Patent No 200993734 may be cited, which discloses an electronic watch, provided with a storage unit rotatably mounted between two horns for securing the bracelet to the watch case. This storage unit includes a male USB connector at the opposite end to the end secured to the case. The bracelet includes a housing for receiving the USB connector in the rest position. The USB connector may easily be moved in rotation to connect it to a charger device or to a device for processing or saving data contained in the storage unit. This type of storage unit with the USB connector is of large dimensions and cannot be totally concealed. Further, it is also difficult to protect the unit from environmental conditions, which are drawbacks.
CN Utility Model No 2921901U may also be cited, which discloses an electronic watch with at least one electrical connector or plug. This electrical plug, shown in the form of a cinch or RCA connector, is fixed through an aperture in the middle part of the watch case. The plug is also mounted in an end housing in the bracelet, which is open on the watch crystal side. The plug may also be connected to a male USB connector, which is fixed to the bracelet in proximity to the bracelet clasp. The plug is still visible when the watch is worn on the user's wrist and it is difficult to protect it from environmental conditions, which are drawbacks.